Return to Hogwarts:The Arendelle Sisters
by SabrinaArendelle4ever
Summary: All is well in the wizardry world. But that's about to change. Elsa and Anna Arendelle are just about to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very first time!While first-year Anna couldn't be more excited, third-year Elsa is filled with dread as she has a huge secret that just won't stay hidden, and Elsa knows, soon her elemental powers will be revealed!
1. Platform nine-and-three-quarters

**Hey guys, me again! This story is a crossover between Harry Potter (well what would have happened **_**after**_** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!), Frozen, Tangled, HTTYD, ROTG and Brave . (Basically, the usual stuff!)**

**However, the Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys and others will also be included! I'm really excited for this story, cos I've wanted to write this since Frozen first came out, but I was stuck for ideas! However, now I can, and I hope you all will really enjoy it!**

**The beginning of this chapter will recount what happens at the very last part of the book, where Harry Potter sees his kids off! If you don't want to reread that part, feel free to skip to the part where I start writing!**

**I had a bit of trouble writing the descriptions of the kids, because I didn't really know that much about them (the Harry Potter kids-not Elsa and Anna!), and I haven't watched Deathly Hallows Part 2! (I've watched all the rest of them, just not that one!)**

**I sort of imagined Rose with brown hair –and it wasn't till later when I searched it up, the Harry Potter Wiki said she had red hair-oops! With James, we don't actually know what year he is going into at Hogwarts, but I've always inferred it as the third year, because he seems already to have some experiences with Thestrals, and it works with the age gap between Elsa and Anna! **

**In general, I've had to do lot of rewriting because of this slight technical hitch, so this is why it took so long.**

**Loads of you will be probably wondering what on earth has happened to M B Uni, but I'm not giving up on it or anything! I'm just super, super busy and I've been concentrating on writing my two, new stories, Camp Winter and this, so yeah.**

**Not much more to say, but I hope you like the story, and please, please review/ favourite/ follow!**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina (Arendelle)**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cases rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not _every _day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop by and say hello…

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked him. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did _Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wind mirror, and lets face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the sliding mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"Bye, Al," said Harry, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest to them. A great number of faces, both on train and off, seemed to be turning towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Well, for now.** (I wrote the last bit, cos the story wouldn't make sense otherwise!)**

* * *

><p>The farewell the Arendelle sisters received was as far as you could get from the loving goodbyes of Albus Potter and his family. It didn't really help that they didn't have any living relations to speak of, either.<p>

So, instead, they were escorted by their former governess-a stony, tight-lipped woman, with a pair beady, black eyes and a voice, that sounded like someone running their nail down a blackboard.

During the whole of the unpleasant car journey to Kings Cross Station, she lectured constantly on the importance of acting like 'young ladies', like they were supposed to have been brought up as. Unfortunately for her, only the eldest, Elsa, paid any attention to her, and even then, it was half-hearted. The wonders of the outdoor world, captivated the two sisters, as they drank in the sights that they had been deprived of in their younger years.

Still, Miss Bird carried on, and it seemed that the millions of expectations waiting for the two daughters of a well-respected, pure-blood family were endless.

Red-headed Anna, the youngest by three years, made absolutely no attempt to hide her opinion of these ideas and, every so often, snorted in disgust, but not even Miss Bird's droning voice could bring her mood down. She was just about to start her very, first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, and the excitement that radiated off her was unbelievable. Even Elsa had to hide a smile. She herself was also starting ata Hogwarts, but unlike Anna it was the third year, where everyone had already made their own friends, and She hadn't seen her sister this happy in years!

"When does the train leave for Hogwarts, again?" Elsa murmured to her younger sister, desperately hoping not to be overheard by the governess. "Because I have a feeling we're gonna be late."

Before Anna had the chance to reply, Miss Bird answered her, using the clipped tone she used when she was angry. "_The Hogwarts Express l_eaves at 11 o'clock sharp, Elsa, and we are right on_ time_-so don't worry your pretty-little head of such things! Make one of your concerns, the inability you seem to have to pronounce words_ properly_! And_ never_ speak behind the back of your elders!"

Elsa flinched by the brutality of these words. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

Just as Miss Bird was about to open her mouth again, the train station car park came into view, forcing her to concentrate on finding a spot that would hold a ridiculously-big Rolls Royce, in which she had insisted they were to arrive in.

And although it was clear Miss Bird greatly disapproved of sending the sisters to Hogwarts, she would not hear of them going without all of their belongings being the most expensive that was available in the wizarding world. Some of it was even ordered from abroad, as Miss Bird could no longer 'put my trust in British products because most of the time they are pieces of cheap junk'. To her, it was all about showing off the Arendelle status in any way possible.

What was it to her, if Elsa and Anna were cast off as big-head snobs, owning all of these unnecessary items that cost more than what probably most kids' parents earned in a year? The sisters had protested so many times, that most of it had been bought behind their back, so no fighting was possible.

Elsa sighed miserably, and vowed as soon as she got on the train, she would chuck most of the stuff she didn't need out of the window. Restlessly, she fingered her wand-the only foreign item that had been bought that she actually liked. Unlike other wands, it glistened a light, silver colour, and spirals, of what looked like frost, wove its way up the smooth wood.

The wand reminded Elsa of what was waiting for her, and it made her stomach curl with secret pleasure.

Perhaps this was her chance to taste a tiny piece of freedom, which had been impossible in her childhood. _Finally free, free from all of the rules and regulations!_ Words couldn't describe how pleasant that thought was, after the whole of her youth spent behind locked doors-hiding from the world.

But Miss Bird's scratchy voice brought her back to reality, and she knew it was impossible. The gloved hand that lay in her lap was the evidence.

Her eyes watered slightly, but Elsa brushed them away. Frost crept up the side of her window and on her seatbelt, although it was only the beginning of autumn.

Anna shivered slightly and pulled her new, school robes more firmly around herself, to shelter from the sudden chill that hung in the air.

"Does it seem colder than it was a second ago, or is it just me?" Anna implored. Elsa had to turn her face away to hide the guilt written all over it.

Miss Bird specifically changed the subject. "I hope you're ready girls; we've just arrived."

* * *

><p>To an outsider, the Arendelle sisters stood out immediately, but not necessarily for the wrong reasons.<p>

The eldest looked around thirteen or fourteen; but by the way she carried herself, she could have been older. She was poised, regal and beautiful, with the calm air of knowing how to control herself. Long, sooty-black lashes framed ice-blue eyes that pierced your soul, and it was only in that feature, that you could see the cold confidence crumble away, to reveal a wreck of emotions.

She was tall and slender, with snowy-white skin-free from any blemishes-and thick, wavy, platinum-blonde hair, tied firmly back in French plait, then twisted up into a bun. Freckles dusted a slightly turned-up nose, and when she opened her mouth, she revealed rows of dazzling, white teeth, that could have come out of a dentist advert.

The second girl, supposedly her younger sister, was also very attractive, but more in an open, bubbly way. She looked eleven or twelve-perhaps just about to start her first year in high school. Thick, strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into two plaits complimented a round, pretty face, flushed with excitement. Aqua blue eyes sparkled, while two dimples appeared when she smiled. She was a petite thing, but made up for her size by sheer personality.

But what probably made them stand out the most, was their very peculiar school uniform-or what would have been more accurate to say, robes.

Both wore robes, in your particular school uniform colour- grey-except the Hogwarts crest was sewn on one side. Underneath, they both wore a dark grey kilt that came down to the knee, a white blouse, and a jumper also embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. They both wore a neutral grey tie-that would soon be replaced by a coloured one, when they were sorted into their houses.

The girls' possessions weren't exactly 'normal' either.

The two trolleys were laden with trunks and bags; however there were also two bird cages, which seemed to be occupied by… _owls_. It was certainly a strange sight, and many people couldn't help but raise their eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to all of this, Miss Bird strode ahead, occasionally checking her silver pocket watch and muttering to herself. Elsa and Anna followed, heads together, deep in conversation. They seemed to be having some sort of argument, as Anna gestured wildly with her hands, and glared back at the disappearing back of their governess.<p>

But whatever the argument was about was a mystery, because at that exact moment their governess reappeared, wearing an annoyed expression on her face, and the girls were forced to pull apart and hurry after her.

The owls hooted noisily, and they were starting to receive curious looks from passers-by. Elsa couldn't wait until they got onto platform nine and three-quarters, where they would no longer be looked upon as weirdos. She stared at the floor continuously, to avoid catching other people's eyes, and before long they had reached their destination-a somewhat ordinary looking barrier, that you might see every day, when passing between platform nine and ten.

The two sisters stood there awkwardly, wondering what on earth they were supposed to do to get onto platform nine and three-quarters. They waited for what seemed like an age, before Miss Bird glared at them and said, "Well-what on earth are you waiting for? Walk into the barrier."

Elsa wasn't sure if she had heard properly. _Walk into the barrier? But that was complete lunacy!_

She glanced at her governess to see if she was joking, but her face staid stony cold. Nervously, Elsa pushed her trolley towards the barrier, hoping she would have time to move out of the way, when the trolley capsized. Nearer and nearer, the wall came and Elsa shut her eyes tightly, to stop herself from chickening out in the last minute. She tensed up; waiting for the unavoidable collision-but nothing came.

Instead, Elsa found herself on a platform currently obscured by thick, white steam coming from the scarlet Hogwarts Express that stood patiently waiting, till it was time to leave.

Wide-eyed, she made her way across the platform, nearly walking into a boy around her own age, as he ran back in the other direction. He was tall and athletic, with thick dark hair and the cheeky face of a class clown, and her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" Elsa mumbled.

The boy rolled his eyes, and frowned, slightly irritated. "Just watch where you're going, ok?"

And as if suddenly noticing her for the first time, he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Hey… I haven't seen you before-"

Elsa never let him finish his sentence, as she quick made a disappearance into the blinding mist. She leant against the barrier and tried to stop her heart from thumping. The last thing Elsa wanted was to be talked about all over the school, for being the only new third year!

The best thing to do was to keep her head down and try and act invisible. And let nothing happen to her gloves. That was the most important thing.

All previous excitement vanished, and in its place was the feeling of dread. A small sigh escaped from Elsa's lips, as she thought over what was in store for her.

Just as she was about to head back over to the barrier, Elsa spotted Anna and Miss Bird walking in her direction and she breathed out in relieve. At least she hadn't lost her sister! Elsa was not completely on her own. It felt like a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

She made her way over to the pair, trying not to let a huge grin erupt over her face. Miss Bird did not approve of making your emotions clear, so therefore it was a wise idea to keep your feelings hidden.

"For goodness sake Elsa, stop running off like that! Honestly, it's like you've been brought up by hooligans!" Miss Bird snapped, as Elsa finally came face to face with her and Anna.

Elsa thought this term was a bit extreme. 'Brought up by hooligans', just because she had a quick look around! She resisted the urge to protest. It only made things worse.

"Well I suppose you'd better get rid of your luggage," sniffed Miss Bird, and waved them off with her hand. "I must catch up with a few people, well… what are you waiting for?" she glared at them, as they just stared dumbly at her. Both girls knew at that exact moment that the governess wasn't coming back, and this was probably the last time they would see her. Ever.

They watched her retreating back for a while, before Elsa noticed the time.

She nudged her sister, and they busied themselves in checking through their possessions, before dragging the trolleys over to the luggage carriage, where all of their things were stowed safely away, ready for when they arrived at Hogwarts, by a kind station official.

Free of their entire luggage, the sisters wandered a while, curiously observing other wizarding families and their children. Anna even struck up a conversation with a few kids around her own age, but Elsa skulked alone, half hidden by the steam. She was still slightly hurt by the fact that although spending her whole life with them, Miss Bird didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye.

She tried to drag Anna away from her new friends, but it was impossible without causing a scene, and Elsa ended up on her own again. Not that she minded. Much.

Elsa promised herself she would catch up with Anna later, but realistically, she wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

She boarded the train with her head ducked down, determined to make herself unnoticeable. Still, people did notice. Whispering came from every direction, muffled giggles found their way to her ears as well.

Elsa found only one compartment that was empty, near the end of the carriage-although, a pair of first years came in a while after, a boy and girl, displaying the same kind of nervous excitement, that Anna had exhibited earlier when they had arrived.

The boy had a skinny, almost gaunt build, with a thin face that showed off his pair of brilliant green eyes-the feature that stood out the most out of all the others. Untameable, jet-black hair stood up on its ends, although it looked like his mother had had a good go at smoothing it down.

In fact, the boy reminded her of the older boy, she had accidently barged into. Elsa felt herself flush at the thought.

The girl was small and slight, with waves of thick, red hair and warm eyes. Although she had a nose slightly on the large side, it worked for her face, and made her look sweet and pretty.

She and the boy were having an animated conversation on the sorting ceremony, but it was in hushed tones, so Elsa didn't mind. They looked up startled as they saw Elsa sitting there, but then quickly averted their gazes, slightly intimidated by the older girl.

Elsa shifted on the seat, in the corner and and replayed the scenes she had seen before, in her head- families making their goodbyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop the others from following.

_What was it that made her so unlovable? Why was it that nobody seemed to care? Anna was the only family she had left, and already they were drifting apart-Anna not wanting her to be part of her new life-well who would?_

This time, Elsa didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing. The room, which had been comfortably warm before, was now ice-cold, and the window had even misted up with frozen water.

The girl looked up and shivered.

"Why's it got so cold?"

Elsa cursed herself inwardly, for letting herself go like this. Through her silent tears, she scowled down at her feet, where, sure enough, the ground had turned to ice.

"I dunno, maybe it's just James playing a prank." The boy's face darkened into a frown when he mentioned the name. "I bet he's pretending to be a Dementor- just to scare us! Wouldn't put it past him. It'll probably wear off in a second."

Elsa secretly thanked the Lord that she hadn't been discovered. A few minutes was all she needed to get her feelings back under control. Although he didn't know it, the boy had done her a massive favour.

She breathed in…and then out.

Her silent composure was interrupted by the sudden movement of the train, and by the immediate scramble to the window next to her that followed it, as the boy and girl waved frantically at their relatives and friends still standing on the platform.

"Why are they all _staring_?" The boy seemed to be demanding to a person outside.

Elsa glanced up and out of the window, wondering what on earth he could be talking about. Their certainly did seem to be a commotion of some type. How strange.

But it didn't concern her, so Elsa, not wanting to be rude, stared meekly back down at her lap.

After what seemed like a thousand years, she felt a sharp jolt, and almost flew forwards, but managed to stop herself in time. The Hogwarts Express was on its way once again!

The boy and girl continued to wave for a while, but then sat themselves at the opposite side of the carriage from Elsa and were soon in deep discussion about Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony. Elsa herself let her mind wander aimlessly.

She had already lost control of her powers, and she wasn't even at school yet! If this was what it was going to be like, Elsa wanted to go home. But she couldn't turn back now. It had taken so much work to just to be allowed to go to Hogwarts. And it was extremely suspicious.

She couldn't back out.

Elsa watched the countryside rush past, trying to convince herself it would be ok.

It was going to be a long year. A very long year…


	2. There were 7

**Heya guys! Chappie 2 is finally here! :)**

**14 favourites, 9 follows and 7 comments for Chapter 1?!**

**YOU ARE**** KIDDING ME, I CAN NOT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT THAT MANY COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS!YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**What can I call you people out there...not snowflakes, because that nickname is reserved for jelsa...****I know ! I'll call you guys snowangels!(Snowies for short!)**

**By the way, I have a wattpad account, so you can read some of my other stories: my name is SabrinaArendelle4ever.**

**Enough of me rambling on,here is chapter 2!**

**(I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER; IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME)**

Compartment 56 was anything but special on the in the inside for that matter.

But it wasn't the interior that made it was the people that occupied it.

There were 7 in total. 3 girls and 4 boys.

At first glance they seemed to be relatively normal-well as normal as you could be on a train to a school of magic. However, if you looked closer, you could start to see that they were much more than were _special._

The boy sitting next to the window was obviously the leader of this particular group.

He was extremely good-looking, but seemed to know it too, as he sat arrogantly sprawled across the seat, a bored expression marring his otherwise perfect face. Cold,ice-cap blue eyes studied the outside world, as they rushed past it,leaving it far behined. Tousled,bleached-white hair stuck up in a rebellious, couldn't-care-less-manner, almost covering two completely jet-black eyebrows. His long, lean body shaped his school robes extremly well, and showed off his well-defined muscles.

His name was Jack. Jack Frost.

* * *

><p>Jack laughed distractedly as James told him a joke, but his eyes were still fixed on the never left the window.<p>

James rolled his own fawn coloured eyes, turned away from his best friend and moodily started playing with his wand, making multicoloured sparks shoot out of the end.

It just wasn't fair! Why was Jack always so ...well...gone at this time of year?

He couldn't really talk to anyone else, as Hiccup was...well...supposedly 'finding his inner self', but James knew for a fact, that Hiccup was listening to Britney Spears: Punzie was fast asleep, Merida had gone to the toilet, Astrid had seen some Slytherin friends and decided to stay with them for a while and Flynn-Flynn was going through his daily beauty procedure, which James knew better than to interrupt. Which only left Jack.

But talking to Jack was like having a conversation with a robot (which James didn't much recommend!).And, he still hadn't had a chance to tell the group his intresting news! For James, being loud and talkative, complete silence with no speaking, was torture.

He coughed loudly to see if anyone would -one did.

Hiccup kept on bobbing his head to the music. Rapunzel was still was still looking in the Jack...Jack was still staring blankly out of the window.

"Swish and flicker!" James thought angrily. It just wasn't fair!

* * *

><p>After what seemed like years, which was in fact only half an hour, Merida returned from the toilet. She didn't come in without racket either.<p>

That's what James liked best about her. A fiery, loud personality that matched his. That and her love for Quidditch. James and Merida could talk for hours on end just about one move, usually boring everyone around them, except from Jack and Astrid, who also were both in the Quidditch team, but instead of Griffindor, in , on the pitch, they were extremely competetive rivals, especially Jack and Merida who were both seekers.

James himself, was a chaser, but every once in a while, out of the corner of his eye he would watch Jack and Merida fiercly battle it out for the snitch. Jack had a lot more skill, and took to seeking like a walk through the park, but Merida had a lot more dermination, which usually made the match very exciting and unpredictable. The whole school turned up for the games between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

But back to the point.

Merida came thundering in like a herd of elephants, quite literally shouting at the top of her felt himself flinch with suprise, after the cold silence that had filled the room before the red-headed bundle of energy had entered.

"Guys, guys yeh've got a listen to this!" Merida plonked herself down on the seat, next James. "Yeh'll never guess what 'appned!"

It took a while for everyone to understand what she had said, due to her thick, scottish accent that only appeared properly when Merida felt some sort of strong emotion or feeling. Mostly high spirits.

Without waiting for anyone's approval, she rushed on. "I was just walkin back from the loo, when this lass around our age, who I'd never seen before, bumped 'rite into meh."  
>This caught everyone's attention.<p>

Hiccup stopped listening to his music and took off his suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, making James seriously question whether she had ever truly been asleep in the first place. Flynn looked up from his mirror. And even Jack tore his eyes away from the window,and rested them on Merida.

"Are you sure she was our age, Mer?" asked Rapunzel gently. "She could have just been a tall first-year, or a second-year that you happened to have missed last year."  
>But Merida just stared cooly back, and answered," I'm positive."<p>

This sent the room into a sudden frenzy.  
>"A new third-year?"<br>"But that's impossible!"  
>"There's got to be a mistake!"<br>"Why didn't we hear about it?"

The last question had much more effect than the others, and lay lingering in the air, unspoken.

James could feel the temperature drop, even though the windows were closed and the heating was on.  
>He frowned, and shot a look at Jack. Was it his imagination,or did something flicker in his friend's eyes?<br>"How did she look like?" James had to see Jack's mouth move, to believe it was he who had spoken.  
>Normally, Jack never spoke during train journeys.<p>

Merida blinked. Twice.  
>"Well she had long,platinum blonde hair and these light,ocean blue eyes..."<p> 


End file.
